The Experiment
by LeafWishes
Summary: As a little girl, Cherry was taken away, thanks to her father, and for five years has been experimented on. But when one experiment gives her the powers to transform into almost any Pokemon, and she escapes, the guys who did this, aren't one bit happy. So, yeah follow Cherry as she travels through out the Hoenn region with friends she makes, and along with some Pokemon.
1. Quick Prologue

**Yay it's here :D I got the ocs I needed, and now. I can start. TY for sending me your Ocs, and I will not list the Ocs, they know who they are, so it doesn't matter.**

**The region, takes place in Hoenn(My favorite Region c:) Main character: Cherry**

**So before I start the story, I have two things to say : One. I hate my History Teacher. (Ahem), she is mean, screams at you to buy a id (school id) and she even said a "bad word". Two: I might delay somethings because of her and school, which is why this had to be delayed. So,yeah.**

_At one time, everything seemed fine. Living with your mother and father, in a home, dreaming of becoming a Pokemon trainer, until the day comes when_

_All that is taken with one mistake, of your father, allowing you to go somewhere for some time, but instead, you never will see them again._

_And...your left with no purpose in living, living, facing the same corner for hours. Crying your eyes out, and wishing you never existed. _

_But that can rarely change, with the help of just one injection, and a few Pokemon. _

_And maybe some simple friends. T3T_

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for making this so short, but I have ton of homework to do, and I'll do my best to finish it, and of course, updating. I wasn't really able to publish it soon, but I'll remember not to do this again.<strong>

**-Leafwishes.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So after submitting the story, I had to go to my Dad's house, and he only has a phone, so I couldn't write the first chapter sooner, so here it is.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A thick blanket of stars filled the sky as a light brown haired girl sat in a clearing covered in grass, her Ninetales sleeping, her gray head resting on her lap.<strong>_

_**The girl looked at the bright sky, and as the moon slowly rose higher, the trees around her seem to darken, and only she seemed to brighten, with the moonlight on her hair, glowing into a bright silver.**_

_**After minutes of watching, she turned to her partner, the feeling of loneliness filling her, it felt just like yesterday when she been with her family, laughing in pure joy as her mother had given her the Ninetales sleeping next to her.**_

_**How had she lost her mother and father? All she remembered was her father never wanting to see her again, and kicking out of her home...**_

_**What had happened?Had he truly meant those words : "I hate you.". Though she probably wouldn't find out yet, Cherry knew she would find out one day.**_

* * *

><p>" Treecko is the wood gecko Pokemon, the grass type starter of the Hoenn region, who also happens to have a high speed." The announcer finished, and began to talk something about a Professor named .<p>

Cherry blinked in amazement, her mind focused on the radio, as the bus continued to drive towards it's destination : Oldale Town.

Out of all the towns and city's, Cherry had to admire Lilycove the most : It had a great view of a beach, and sometimes Wailord and Wailmer were spotted at shore, swimming happily.

Turning to look out the window, she spotted a large flock of Taillow. If she had remembered, Midnight had said they were Taillow, a common type of Pokemon found in the Hoenn region.

The screech of the tires filled her ears, and the doors to the bus opened,"We have arrived at Littleroot Town, those who are ready to stop please gather your things, and make your way out of the doors."

Cherry glanced at the man next to her, who wore a dusky brown suit, and a top hat, who was grabbing his suitcase, and as he began to walk off among many others, his gaze locked on her's to her surprise.

And as if nothing happened, he continued off as if nothing had happened. Cherry, looked under her seat, where her partner : Midnight was resting.

The ninetales looked up as she patted her head, and licked her hand in greeting,_ Something wrong? _Midnight's ears twitched as she spoke, her eyes filled in confusion.

Cherry sighed, and reaching into the right pocket of her jacket, she pulled out a Oran berry," That man were sitting next too...he was looking at me oddly.." Cherry admitted, passing the berry to her partner.

Midnight didn't reply, but quickly ate the rounded berry in a _few_ large bites,_ Who knows if he was, but at least he's not here anymore._ Yawning, the pale gray fox Pokemon curled into a ball, her large tail blocking her face.

"Yeah...you're probably right..." Cherry muttered, starring at the ceiling. Soon, more footsteps filled the bus entrance, and about three people made way in, and only one stood out.

A rather tiny girl walked in last, with dark brown hair that reached up to her shoulders. She wore purple hair clips, a purple collared shirt, and gray skirt. (TOO LAZY FOR THE REST OF THE DETAILS O-O)

The girl hung close to her book bag, and a strange small gray and wide eyed Pokemon that clung on her left shoulder.

Both the other adults found seats, but as the tiny girl searched, she finally spotted the spare seat next to Cherry."Um...m-ay I sit here...?" She asked.

Cherry gave a friendly smile, and patted the seat next to her,"Sure, feel free." The girl gave a weak smile, and sat down, taking out a laptop, while the unknown Pokemon studied Cherry.

_What a strange person, I can sense it from here_, It sniffed the air around her, and in alarm, Midnight's head popped up from under the seat,_She's no strange person, so don't you dare call her anything strange!_ Growling, Midnight glared right at him.

The Pokemon didn't seem to bother, but he glanced over at the girl, who was still busy on the laptop,_This here is my trainer, Midori and I'm Espurr. _Bowing, the Espurr blinked only once,_And who are you both?_

Cherry glanced at Midnight, exchanging glances, Midnight turned to him, and she got on out, stretching from being under there for some time now,_I'm Midnight, and Cherry is my trainer._

Espurr leaped down to join Midnight, and as he landed, Midori looked up from her laptop, her brown eyes wide,"Espurr! What are you doing?" She scooped him up, and began to rub under his chin, and he immediately began to give purrs of happiness.

Cherry felt relief fill her, and she exchanged another glance with Midnight, _Your lucky the Espurr's trainer distracted him, if he were to find out...you know, he'd probably try to tell her._ Midnight pointed her snout over at Midori, who had placed the unblinking Espurr down.

Cherry glanced over at Midori, thinking of something to say, when finally, something fished out of her,"So...where are you headed..?"

Before being able to reply, a loud boom filled the outside of the bus, and the bus spun once, and stood still. Cherry lifted her arm out of her face, next to her: Midori was checking her laptop, frantically wiping off dust.

Cherry looked out the window, and to her horror, she saw about five Houndoom running towards them, running at an incredible speed.

Cherry roughly prodded her Midnight, and got up, "Everyone please, stay in your seats." The bus driver began on the mic, but as the doors slammed open, a Houndoom entered the bus, and teeth bared, it allowed at least two more Houndoom to enter.

"Distract them." Cherry whispered, and without waiting, Midnight jumped away over on the lead Pokemon, giving him a sharp crunch. Midori froze beside her, her eyes stretched wide in surprise, and as all three Houndoom turned to the attacking Ninetales, all those in the bus began to get out from the emergency exit.

"Go! I'll handle this!" Cherry shoved Midori off with her Espurr, and she was held back with the crowd desperately running out.

The feeling of battling shook Cherry, and making sure all those were gone and running off, Midnight rushed to her side, and both of them faced all three Pokemon.

_Ready Cherry?_ Ninetales glanced quickly, fur bristling from the small fight just now. Cherry nodded, and finally, a light withdrew her, until no longer stood a young light brown haired girl, instead, stood another shiny Ninetales.

Cherry didn't seemed bothered one bit, she had been used to this for almost some time now, so there was no shocked reaction or anything most like that.

The first Houndoom smiled, it's eyes gleaming,_There you are, we've been looking all over for you. It's time for you to return like a proper Experiment should have done before._

**So yeah, a cliffhanger. o3o**

**I had to write a cliffhanger mostly since I couldn't think of more words, and because I felt like it. Anyways, Happy New Year everyone, and Chapter 2 will be out soon. Oh, and so far, one OC has made it's appearance, **

**- Leafwishes**


	3. A Update

**So hello, **

**I have a update to make :**

**My laptop broke, well won't work. And since I can't go much places to work on the stories, it might take me longer to countinue with the story.**

**So I might have to stop writing for a while.**

**I am sorry for having to do this, but I will have to start shortening the chapters a little in case.**

**So once again, I am truly sorry, and I hope I can continue to write sooner.**

_**-Leafwishes**_


End file.
